


Five Nights of Enchantment

by floweringlight



Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Heavy Petting, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringlight/pseuds/floweringlight
Summary: Five times Kotone Awaki experiences a sexual relationship with the Regulars of her cafe. It starts fluffy and ends smutty.
Relationships: Canus Espada - Relationship, Ignis Carbunculus - Relationship, Il Fado de Rie - Relationship, Kaoru Rindo - Relationship, Kotone Awaki, Misyr Rex - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Five Nights of Enchantment

Il (a romantic kiss)

Il’s dreamy eyes  gazed luxuriously on Kotone. She blushed. “Is there flour in my hair?” she asked. He shook his head. 

“You look lovely today,” he said, reaching out and pushing her bangs behind her ear. “But I wondered what it would be like.”

“What would be like?” Kotone cocked her head, confused. 

“To kiss someone.” He delivered the line innocently. His finger brushed over Kotone’s lips. “I saw it in an  otome yesterday. Two characters sealed their affection for each other by kissing. And I wondered how that felt.”

Kotone flushed, embarrassed. “I wouldn’t know. Mister  Rindo is older. He may have some experience with that sort of thing. You could ask him.”

“But I don’t want to kiss Mister  Rindo ,” Il said, pouting. “He’s not pretty.”

Kotone laughed, covering her mouth. “I meant ask him what it’s like, Il.”

Il pursed his lips, tapping a finger against his mouth. “Ah. I misunderstood.” He nodded. “That makes more sense. Still...” He looked at her under his pale lashes. “I want to experience it for myself.” He sighed. “ Alas. I do not have enough interactions with others to find someone willing to show me.” 

“It’s true,” Kotone conceded. “You don’t usually meet women while at Café Enchante.”

He looked at her guilelessly. “There’s you,” he stated. “You could kiss me.”

“Wha-” Kotone cried, backing away. She covered her face with her apron. “Il! You don’t know what you’re saying!”

Il tilted his face, thinking. “I do. I want to kiss you, Kotone  Awaki .” He nodded. “You can show me how it feels.”

She looked up and stammered. “B-but I have no experience either!”

“We can learn together,” he said simply, leaning his face forward. “Kiss me, please?”

Kotone’s eyes widened at Il but she did not move away as he drew closer. Their lips pressed together. Il felt soft and warm. Kotone tasted like ice cream and coffee. He pulled back, humming. 

“I think I need more information,” he said. “May I kiss you again?” 

Kotone nodded, breathless. So this was kissing an angel.

Canus (a steamy night out)

Kotone wiped her brow, leaning back on her heels. “It’s dark out already?” she asked, surprised. “Weeding took longer than I thought.”

“We had particularly tough opponents,” Canus agreed. He passed Kotone a glass of water. “Thank you. Without your assistance today, this bed of flowers would not bloom so prettily tomorrow.”

After taking a sip, Kotone smiled. “I look forward to seeing our efforts rewarded.”

He chuckled, leaning forward so he could see her face. “We work well together.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Would it presume too much if I asked you to join me regularly? I like...spending time with you.”

Kotone flushed at his proximity and quietly admitted, “I like being with you too, Canus.”

He sighed deeply, his flames turning green. “That gladdens me.” She heard the hesitation in his voice as he asked, “May I wrap my arms around you?”

“Yes,” she replied, leaning back against his firm chest. She felt the pressure and warmth of Canus’s head, though she could not see him place his chin on her shoulder. He slowly embraced her as she relaxed against him. 

“You are so small,” Canus whispered. “And soft.” His arms wrapped around her midriff and he gently squeezed. 

She laughed. “Are you comparing me to Kororo?”

His flames turned pink. “No. It’s merely an observation. In comparison, I am large and hard.”

Kotone bit her lips, reddening. “Um, Canus? I am certain you did not intend to say that.”

“Have I made a verbal blunder?” he asked. 

“Well,” Kotone stuttered. “Usually when someone says they are  hard, they are referring to a specific part of the body.”

Canus’s head turned red and he began to emit steam. Surprised, Kotone turned around and scooted away. “I swear,” Canus stammered. “I never meant to...”

“I didn’t think so,” she replied. “You’re steaming. I have never seen that before.”

He touched his face. “Am I? How strange.” She leaned forward, placing her hand on his chest as she examined him. He reflexively drew her closer, grabbing her hand with his. “Kotone, you have planted feelings inside me I was unaware I could have.” She blushed, curling towards his chest. He took her hand and wrapped it behind his neck. “I wish you could feel my lips against yours,” he said softly.

“While I would like nothing better, your gentle hands tell me what it would feel like to be touched by you.” She ducked her head into his chest, embarrassed by her confession.

“Would you...” His flames burned redder. “Would you like to know my touch?”

She looked up, confused. “Canus?”

“May I?” His voice cracked. “I would like to use my hands to kiss your body.”

Kotone nodded shyly. “Show me,” she asked. 

He slowly caressed her face with his wide hands, causing her to shiver under his callouses. His thumb stroked her cheek. Soon his fingers began exploring her neck and shoulders. Kotone moaned slightly at the pressure. She covered her mouth, self-conscious. 

“Do not be ashamed,” Canus said. “I want to know you enjoy my touch.” He slid his hands from her shoulders to her back, pressing her against him. “I wish you could know the feel of my mouth,” he whispered huskily. “Since you cannot, I will please you with my hands.”

Kotone gasped as his hands slid lower, gently grasping her bottom. “Canus,” she whispered. 

“Would you like me to stop?” he asked, his flames flickering to yellow. 

“No. Please continue,” she replied, gazing lustily at him. “I want you to feel all of me tonight.”

“As my lady commands,” he said, sliding his hands under her dress. “Where would you like me to start?”

Rindo (together in bed)

Staring at the bare chest before her, Kotone shyly reached out to touch. She paused, hesitating. 

“Go ahead,” Kaoru said, smiling. “I won’t bite.”

She blushed, placing her hand on him. Slowly, she brushed his fine chest hair with her fingers, trailing her hand down. When she reached the waistband of his pants, she stopped. “Mister  Rindo , I mean, Kaoru, I’m nervous.”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “I may be older with more experience, but I am learning too.” He admired the view of Kotone splayed out underneath him, her unbuttoned blouse hanging over her shoulders. He ran his fingers over the top of her bra, feeling the soft lace brush against the curve of her breast.

She flushed. “It feels like a dream,” she admitted. “I never dared to hope you felt the same. I was afraid you saw me as a child.”

He chuckled, kissing her neck. “And I, afraid you saw me as an old man.”

“Oh no, Kaoru!” Kotone protested. “You’re not old.” She touched his face. He kissed her palm.

“Thank you for your kind words.”

“You’re in great shape,” she said, admiring his torso. 

“I have to be, to keep up with the other regulars,” he joked. “But enough about them.” His face grew serious. “Kotone, do you want this? Your first time should be special.”

She smiled at him. “It is special. It’s with you.”

His face melted into a soft expression. “You can’t say such things, Kotone. It makes me weak.” He kissed her, tenderly, as he moved to remove her bra. She squirmed, unused to the sensations of another’s hands on her body. As he undressed her, Kotone struggled with his belt buckle. 

He laughed, removing it himself. “With practice, you’ll have no trouble.” He kissed her swiftly, sliding his fingers under her underwear. She gasped into his mouth, the sensations of his hands touching her sensitive nerves shooting pleasure up her spine. He pulled her underwear down, gazing at her naked body. 

She felt vulnerable. “Kaoru,” she whispered. “Do you...like me?”

His eyes shone and he answered simply. “Yes.” He kissed her, his mouth exploring her breasts. “I hope I am not disappointing.”

She bashfully eyed the tent in his underwear. “I do not think it is possible,” she murmured. She tugged his pants and boxers down, taking in the sight of his erection. “How,” she squeaked. “How does that fit?”

He laughed, probing gently with his fingers at her entrance. “I’ll show you once you’re relaxed enough. For now, enjoy the feeling of our bodies pressed together.”

He lay his body against hers, reveling in the softness of her curves. She felt his hardness press against her thigh and swallowed. 

“We can stop if this is too much,” he said. 

“No, I want to,” she replied. “Can you kiss my nerves away?”

“Gladly,” he murmured, sliding his tongue into her mouth as they began rubbing their bodies together. He whispered words of encouragement and praise as she learned the rhythm of making love. Kaoru showed Kotone where to touch him and where to touch herself. When he felt she was ready, he rolled a condom along his length and slowly and carefully entered her. 

She gasped, clutching at his back. “I...”

He stopped, concerned. “Is it too much?”

“No. Just strange.” She waited to adjust to him and then smiled. “Okay. Please, continue.”

He leisurely made love to her, increasing her pleasure as he rocked against her. “Soon,” he grunted. “I can feel you are close.” His hands reached between them to rub her clit. 

Kotone’s head arched back as she cried out. Waves of pleasure crashed through her with the release of her orgasm. He smiled softly at her, chasing his own. They lay together, relaxing in the warmth of their bodies. “I love you, Kotone,” he whispered, stroking her hair. 

“I love you, Kaoru,” she replied, kissing him.

Ignis (ruff night)

Hungrily, he kissed her, holding her close. He growled as she pulled his hair in pleasure. “Kotone,” he warned, nipping her collarbone. “Are you trying to bring out my instincts?”

“I told you, Ignis,” she panted. “I trust you. I know that, no matter how rough you are, you won’t hurt me.”

He nuzzled his face between her breasts and pulled at her shirt with his teeth. “Take this off,” he commanded. “It’s in the way.”

She laughed and obeyed, wriggling out of her clothes. She teased him, licking his neck. “Should I taste you?”

He whined. “Ko-to-ne,” he growled, gently biting a trail down her body. “Are you wanting me to eat you?”

She nodded eagerly. “Devour me, Ignis.”

“Very well,” he said. “Just remember, you asked for it.”

She writhed under his hands as he immediately held her down and began licking her core. Relentless, Ignis nibbled and sucked at her clit, pulling back only to dive down again. He grinned toothily at her. “Had enough?” 

She glared at him. “Ignis, don’t tease me.” 

He returned to giving her pleasure, grunting as she pulled on his hair when he touched a particularly pleasurable spot. He gave her release, biting on her thighs as she came. Without giving her a moment to recover, he flipped her over and entered her, grasping her hips firmly to keep her in place. 

“You sure you can take it?” he asked, nuzzling her neck. 

“Y-yes,” she panted. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

“Good girl,” he said, kissing her shoulder. He thrust into her roughly, holding her up by one arm as his other hand grabbed and pinched her breasts. She bit her lip, whimpering. “I can’t hear you,” he said, his low voice rumbling in his chest against her back. “Let everyone hear how you’re mine.” He increased his pace, thrusting harder. 

“A-ah! Ignis!” she cried. 

He bit into the curve of her neck, pressing his teeth into her muscle. She yelled in pleasure. He clamped down, finishing on her back. He cringed at the bruise he certainly left on her. “Kotone,” he whispered, licking the sore spot. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she panted, turning her head to look at him. “Now everyone will know who I belong to.” 

He cleaned her back off gently and turned her over. “It wasn’t too much?”

“No,” she said, smiling. “I’m fine.”

“Good.”

“Next time, however,” she said, grinning mischievously, “I think we should put a collar on you.”

Misyr (prisoner of love)

“I finally have you, princess,” the Demon King said, a wicked smile curving his lips. “Are your bonds tight enough? I wouldn’t want you to escape.”

Kotone tugged at the rope binding her wrists and smiled. “I am secure,” she said. 

Misyr broke character to ask, “You remember the safe word in case you want to stop?”

She nodded. “Coffee.”

“Good.” He resumed his menacing stare. He licked his lips at the sight of her vulnerable state. “When I have finished with you, the only name leaving your lips will be mine.”

Kotone lifted her chin defiantly. “I refuse to be conquered.”

He grabbed her face, a clawed finger lightly skimming down her cheek. “We shall see, princess.” He raked his claws down her clothes, shredding them. 

She angled her head, giving him a disapproving look. “Really, Misyr?”

He put his finger over her lips. “Shh!” He continued to run his clawed hands down her body, leaving no scratches but giving her the sensation of knives brushing against her body. “I’ll replace them, don’t worry.”

“You better,” she huffed. “Clothes aren’t cheap.”

He kissed her, silencing her complaints. He spread her legs, inserting a vibrator between. He pressed a button and watched her squirm. “I intend to wreck you,” he said, chuckling. His laugh sent shivers down Kotone’s spine. “You will learn how dangerous it is to enter a Demon King’s realm.”

“I refuse to submit,” she said, following his cheesy script. “It is you who will fall to my charms, O Demon King.”

He flicked her nipple, kissing her swiftly. Increasing the power to the vibrator, he began nibbling on her ear, neck, and breasts. He gently bit her nipple, enjoying the cry of pleasure she muffled. “No one can hear you scream,” he encouraged. “Go on. Show me how it feels.”

He pressed the button again, and Kotone writhed. “You’ll never,” she gasped, “have me.” She tugged against the rope, pouting. “It’s really unfair that I can’t touch you.”

“That’s the idea, princess,”  Misyr purred. “This is all about your pleasure. You give enough. Let me tend to you for once.” He sank his fangs into the side of her leg, the pinpricks of his teeth sending sensations to her brain. Kotone bucked her hips towards him, wanting release. 

Misyr smirked, turning the vibrator off. She scowled. “You’re cruel.”

He laughed, throwing his head back. “I am the Demon King,” he reminded. He waited for her to calm down before starting the toy again. He tested her willingness to cooperate by sliding his hand close to her clit. He applied the slightest pressure, careful to not scratch her with his claw.

“A-ah!” she said, pulling against the rope. “Misyr!”

“Give in to me,” he murmured, his hot breath warming her ear. “Be my Queen.”

“I. ..won’t ...” she panted. 

He turned the vibrator off again. “I see you still need incentive.” He ran his tongue down her body, stopping right before he reached her vulva. He glanced at her, waiting for her reaction. She rubbed her legs together, desperate for release. “Are you going to cooperate?”

She hung her head, defeated. “Yes,” she whispered. “Please, I need...”

He turned the vibrator on again, fangs peeking out over his smiling mouth. “I promise to always meet your needs, princess,” he said, kissing her as he allowed her to orgasm. 

“Again?” she whispered, nuzzling his neck.

He chuckled. “Greedy for more punishment?” He took out a new toy and laid it before her on the bed. “Would you like to try this next?”

She looked at him, interested. “You may have captured my body, but I will have your heart,” she promised.

The Demon King smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...I hope you liked it?


End file.
